


Not Part of the Plan

by hernameinthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Kira Yukimura Friendship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room only has one bed. This shouldn’t surprise Kira, she helped book the room and there were plenty of pictures, but somehow this detail managed to worm its way to the back of her mind and hide behind bigger worries, like would Scott kiss her? Would he like it? Would he be able to tell that she was liking it? Would anyone believe they were dating? What if nobody did? What if everyone did and that made Scott ask questions about how she, Kira, no doubt the worst actor in the pack except maybe for Malia, could be so realistic?</p><p>OR</p><p>Kira and Scott have to pretend to date because... reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Why are they fake dating? Who knows. There's a very brief mention of Derek's past issues with romance, but no detail. If you want me to warn for anything else just let me know.

The room only has one bed. This shouldn’t surprise Kira, she helped book the room and there were plenty of pictures, but somehow this detail managed to worm its way to the back of her mind and hide behind bigger worries, like would Scott kiss her? Would he like it? Would he be able to tell that she was liking it? Would anyone believe they were dating? What if nobody did? What if everyone did and that made Scott ask questions about how she, Kira, no doubt the worst actor in the pack except maybe for Malia, could be so realistic?

She forgot until the moment she walked into their hotel room and saw it, spread out in front of her like it was mocking her. It’s big at least, Kira thinks as she drops her bags onto the end of the bed, big enough that she can curl up right at the edge and they won’t have to touch. But it’s still sharing a bed, something she hasn’t done platonically since she was seven.

“Are you okay?”

She looks around and sees Scott has paused in texting Lydia and is frowning at her concernedly. Her cheeks go hot and her heart leaps, even as anxiety knots in her chest. She’s always liked kind men.

“Fine,” she says, trying for a smile.

Apparently she’s not as convincing as she was downstairs though (surprise, surprise), because he puts his phone in his pocket and walks forward, stopping just a hairsbreadth before inappropriate.

“Kira, what’s wrong?” he says, all worried dark eyes and warmth.

She turns away and goes to sit on the edge of the bed before she can do something humiliating like kiss him or blurt out that she’s been in love with him for three years.

“I just didn’t expect there to be only one bed, but it’s fine,” she says, trying to keep her voice light and breezy.

Understanding washes over his face and he grimaces. “Sorry, but Stiles said it would definitely break our cover if we asked for two. I can sleep on the floor though-”

“No! No, you don’t have to do that-”

“I want you to be comfortable-”

“I want  _you_ to be comfortable, and the floor isn’t-”

“I’m a werewolf, it’s fine-”

“No really, the same bed is fine-”

“But-”

“ _Really_ , Scott.”

He still looks uncertain, but doesn’t protest, and she pushes her advantage.

“I was just surprised, not… upset, or whatever. I’m not uncomfortable sharing a bed with you.” Her eyes widen and her whole face flushes as she realises how that sounds. “I don’t mean- I mean we’re friends. Good friends. So it’s fine.”

Scott shuffles on the spot, opens his mouth, closes it again, then says, “Okay, if you’re sure. I just know if I was dating someone I’d be uncomfortable sleeping in a bed with somebody who wasn’t them, and you’ve already been so great with the fake dating thing-”

“Dating someone? What do you mean?” Kira says, baffled.

Scott looks even more uncomfortable, shoving his hands in his pockets and not meeting her gaze. “I know about you and Derek. I didn't want to mention it because I figured you two were keeping it quiet for a reason." Kira's speechless with shock, and Scott misunderstands her silence and continues in a rush, "I know Derek's been through a lot, and I'm really glad you two are happy together, so I wouldn’t want to ruin that or for you to think that I would. ”

“Wait.” Kira holds up a hand and tries to sort through his words to make sense of them. “Me and Derek. Together. You think  _Derek’s_  my  _boyfriend_?”

Scott blinks a few times, then says slowly, “I did before just now. Isn’t he?”

“ _No_ , absolutely not. I mean, he’s really nice, but no. We’re just really good friends.”

Scott looks at her for a long moment, then breaks out into a sheepish smile. “Sorry,” he says. “I thought you two just didn't want anyone to bring attention to it.”

Kira’s smiling too now, a giddy relief coursing through her at understanding their conversation finally, and hope blossoming in her chest without her permission because Scott seemed almost sad about her dating Derek.

“Why would you think we were dating?” she says.

Scott shrugs and comes to sit next to her, close enough that there’s only an inch of space between their thighs. Kira closes it so they’re pressed together and looks hesitantly at Scott. He doesn’t move away and his smile grows.

“You spend a lot of time together, you’re both single- Wait, are you both single?”

Kira nods quickly, then amends, “I am, and as far as I know Derek is too.”

“Me too. Just while we’re on the subject.”

Silence falls and Kira feels caught in his gaze. She wants to say something to keep the conversation going, to keep Scott sitting next to her for a while longer, but she can’t think of anything. Can’t look away from him, even though her face must be bright pink right now and there’s no way her expression isn’t giving her away.

“I might be reading this wrong,” Scott says quietly, “so if I am-”

Kira leans forward and kisses him.


End file.
